


Runaway

by stevergxrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevergxrs/pseuds/stevergxrs
Summary: A/N: Started off as a drabble and it just took a mind of its own. The drabble is also based off the song Runaway (U & I) by Galantis. Lastly, keep in mind that this is my first Marvel fic so please send me some feedback!





	Runaway

 

“Honey we’ve been stuck in traffic for the past half hour going god knows where! Can you at least give me a hint?”

Your boyfriend Steve, looked away from the road, turning his head and giving you a bright smile.

“If I tell you then it wouldn’t be a secret now would it?” He questioned you.

“You’re the worst you know that?” You joked at him.

“You love me though.”

“Debatable.” You snarked back.

“Ow! That really hurts ya know?” He laughed as he playfully grabbed his left pectoral.

You giggled at his playfulness. What has gotten into him today.

**_Think I can fly_ **

**_Think I can fly when I’m with you_ **

**_My arms are wide_ **

**_Catching fire as the wind blows_ **

 

“Besides, we’re almost there anyways.”  He stated as he took one hand off the steering wheel and pointed out the window.

You looked out of your window and there, you saw the Parachute Jump structure standing tall across the horizon.

“Coney Island?” You asked, excitement bubbling inside you.

“Yep!” Steve answered with the same amount of excitement as you.

It was the place where you and Steve met three years ago.

_“I’ll have a hot dog and a soda please?” You asked the cashier as you handed her a ten dollar bill._

_You waited for few minutes before you finally got your order. You were glad you were finally done with your shift operating the Cyclone. After finally getting your food, you accidentally collided with with something hard making you spill your food and fall backwards._

_“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” You heard a deep voice say._

_You pulled your visor off your head and stared at the most icy blue eyes you've ever seen. He’s very handsome. You thought to yourself as you took the stranger’s hand that was extended towards you. He had short Blonde hair, he was tall and muscular, you automatically felt your cheeks flush crimson._

_**I know that I’m rich enough for pride** _

_**I see a billion dollars in your eyes** _

_**Even if we’re strangers ‘til we die** _

_“Are you okay?” The man asked, “You’re not hurt are you?”_

_“Yeah, I’m fine.” You let out a huff, dusting yourself off only to realize you were smearing ketchup on your uniform._

_“Shit.” You cursed under your breath._

_“Hey! Language!”  The man scolded you with a hint of amusement in his voice._

_You looked at him and let out an exasperated laugh, “If you’ve had food all over your shirt, you’d be cursing too.”_

_“Sorry about that.” The man with blonde hair replied, looking down at the mess of your uniform shirt, “Why don’t I get you some new clothes? It’s the least I can do.”_

_You couldn’t deny he was incredibly attractive._

_“I don’t even know who you are.” You answered nervously._

_**I wanna run** _

_**Chase the morning sun when I’m with you** _

_**Give it all away** _

_**Catching fire when the wind blows** _

_He sensed the nervousness in your voice and smiled, sticking his hand out, “Hi. I’m Steve and you are?”_

_You took his hand in yours and shook it firmly, “Nice to meet you Steve, I’m Y/N.”_

“Doll?” Steve called out, snapping you from your memory.

“Sorry. Must’ve spaced out.” You replied as you got out of the car.

“What were you thinking about?” He asked as he took ahold of your hand.

“Oh you know, just thinking about the first time we met.” You smiled at him.

“Really?” He asked as he pulled you by the waist and kissed you.

“Mhmm.” You pulled away biting your lip, “I remember how you made me spill food on my clothes.”

He threw his head back in laughter, “All these years and you still remember that?”

“Well you did make quite the first impression Cap.” You giggled.

Throughout the day you both walked on the boardwalk, enjoying breezy day, watching the people gather around into a circle and dance.

“Dance with me.” You said to Steve, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him into the crowd.

You both moved the beat of the drums, Steve pulling you by the waist and kissed the top of your head.

**_I know that I’m rich enough for pride_ **

**_I see a billion dollars in your eyes_ **

**_Even if we’re strangers ‘til we die_ **

“Not bad for a 98 year old eh?” Steve asked as he twirled you around.

“I don’t know old man. You look a little rusty to me.” You teased.

“Shut up.” He laughed.

“Language Cap!” You teased back.

Today was the first time you saw Steve in almost a month. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around him pulling him into an embrace.

“You okay doll?” You heard him whisper in your ear.

“Yeah… I uh.. just missed you that’s all.” You replied weakly.

“I missed you too doll face.” He took your face in your hands and kissed you.

You were used to not seeing Steve a lot due to the fact that he was Captain America, but in the back of your mind, you were afraid the next time he leaves, it would be the last time you ever see him again.

Suddenly you heard the crowd cheering behind you. Confused, you turned around and let out a gasp at the sight in front of you.

“Steve?” You put your hands in front of your face, “Oh my God.” You muffled through your hands.

There, you saw as Steve was down on one knee holding a black [ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.weddingsbydanaromanoff.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F10%2FBlack-engagement-ring-with-pink-stone-And-The-Most-Popular-Styles.jpg&t=NDdhYzVlOThkMWMxMzJkNzQ3YmViYTJhOTcxOWY2Y2Q4OTFhMzY1MSxSYXVaMmpJQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtiFwD05xg5xNgJGGmMpYNQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fnomadstevergxrs.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148616383650%2Frunaway&m=1)with small white diamonds around the band and a red heart-shaped diamond in the middle.

“Y/N…” His voice trembled with nervousness, “I’ve been trying to find the right moment to ask you for the past couple of months but work kept getting in the way.”  You both let out a laugh.

“But now that I’m here, I’m not letting this opportunity slip by,” He took a hold of your hand, “Y/N Y/L/N… Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?”

You looked around you and saw the crowd literally on their toes from what was being unfold. You squeezed his hand and shook your head, “Yes, Steven Grant Rogers.” You tried your best not to choke back through tears.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Steve got up and pulled you into a tight hug, and crashing his lips against yours turning it into a passionate kiss.

“I love you so much babydoll.” Steve mumbled against your lips.

“I love you too.” You whispered back, as you pulled away from him. “It’s getting late. You think we should head home?” You asked as you motioned towards the amusement park rides behind you which their bright lights illuminated the night sky.

“You kidding me Y/N? The night’s still young!” He flashed a big smile at you, “Let’s get on the Cyclone… unless you’re chicken.” He teased.

“Oh yeah old man? Bring it on!”

 

_**I wanna runaway** _

_**Anywhere out this place** _

_**I wanna runaway** _

_**Just you and I** _


End file.
